party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Bashmaster, the Unbreakable
Info Bashmaster, referred to as Bashmaster, the Unbreakable, is the boss of Juicy Jungle in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. His level is called Punch Bowl. Bashmaster is first seen on a large ice platform, lying down carefreely and licking a popcicle. However, after seeing his popcicle being eaten by a school of fish, Bashmaster challenges Kongs into a battle. Physical Description Bashmaster is a large polar bear. He wears a belt, with the jewel that has a snowflake pattern in the middle. He also has two wristbands on each arm. Strategy Bashmaster mainly attacks with his hammer. His most basic attack is a powerful hammer swing when the Kongs draw near. The force of the blow leaves the hammer stuck in the ice, giving the Kongs a chance to use it as a platform from which to jump on Bashmaster's head. The boss can also leap to drop on the Kongs. The Kongs can be sent sliding into the juice pool around the arena if they are on the ground. Another attack summons ice blocks that Bashmaster pushes towards the Kongs. The blocks can be shattered with Ground Pounds or Hand Slaps, and some of them contain items such as Bananas, Banana Coins, Watermelon Bombs, and Hearts. Throwing a Watermelon Bomb at Bashmaster damages him. After taking three hits, Bashmaster's fur color changes into a light purple. His jump attack now creates an icy wave which can damage the Kongs if they do not jump over it. Bashmaster can still push ice blocks at the Kongs, but now tends to push them in stacks, forcing the Kongs to use smaller stacks to jump over the larger ones - particularly the last stack, which is always be a four-block pillar. One of Bashmaster's new attacks in this phase drops a number of ice blocks to form several pillars on the ice floe. Bashmaster subsequently dashes towards the Kongs, breaking through the ice blocks - the Kongs must jump atop a pillar to avoid. During his charge, Bashmaster may sit down and spin, which makes him dizzy and vulnerable to a stomp on the head. He can also summon a single ice block and hit it with his mallet, creating a spiky projectile that must be jumped over. Bashmaster often does this attack multiple times, varying the speed of his projectiles to throw the Kongs off. Of particular note is his tendency to fake a swing and then strike a block to create a slow-moving projectile, which is usually followed by a faster one. After taking three more hits, Bashmaster's fur becomes an even darker purple. His attacks remain largely the same, but with a slight speed boost and in new patterns (such as combining his ice block push with a few spiked projectile shots). Additionally, Bashmaster's hammer attacks now create ice waves, similar to his jumps in the second phase. If the player hits him with another three stomps or bombs, the boss is defeated. Category:Snowmad Category:Commanders Category:Villans